This Resource provides a set of services designed to enable Center Members to validate the applicability of their laboratory findings to the growth and behavior to the growth and behavior of human and animal tumors in vivo and to test their potential clinical significance. In this way, the Center is actively encouraging the application of modern molecular analytical methods to understanding the pathogenesis, progression and treatment of cancer in the living organism. The services offered to further this increasing interest among investigators in this Center include: 1. Target tissue procurement and validation of the pathological nature of the sample. Samples, matched normal tissue and metastases are available. 2. Access to histopathologically evaluated and selected archived paraffin blockers of tissue from human tumors with known clinical outcome. 3. Laser capture microdissection, enabling microscopically controlled super-specific selection of cells and tissues from human and animal tumors, for molecular analysis. 4. Consultation and training on the best samples and methods to use for molecular analysis of pathological processes. Guidance on microdissection of tissue and normal tissues is also provided. 5. Real-time quantitative PCR analysis of gene expression in extracts from human tissue samples. This is a new service in development, to increase the added value of this Resource to Center members. It complements laser capture microscopy. The Resource has been a high value service for some of the most successful recent grant applications at UCSD Cancer Center. It is essential for the growing set of investigators interested in looked for molecular determinants of tumor virulence in vivo.